


Test

by 14th_Seeker_of_Darkness, Cabach



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14th_Seeker_of_Darkness/pseuds/14th_Seeker_of_Darkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabach/pseuds/Cabach
Summary: This isn't a story, it's just a place for us to test out ao3 features :)





	1. Chapter 1

This is a test for co-authoring


	2. text test

A text from LC. VI wasn't interested in anything he had to say

LC  
  
Heard you got fired  
  
That's right. Come to gloat?  
  
No  
  
Wanted to see if you were looking for a job  
  
Maybe I am. What's it to you?  
  
The company I’m at in New Mexico is hiring a project overseer   
  
Not nearly as glamorous as Sallow, but they’re good people, the work is fair  
  
And the boss is entirely in control of their frame of mind  
  


Maybe VI was interested... 


End file.
